Episode 6: The Meat Invader
The Meat Invader is the sixth episode of Shokugeki no Soma. Plot Summary Sōma Yukihira is wakened by Satoshi Isshiki's call. He subsequently follows Yūki Yoshino into the Polar Star Garden for the first time. Sōma helps his dorm members with some of the harvesting before eating a breakfast meal prepared by Megumi Tadokoro. They then mention about research societies, which prompts Sōma to look afterwards. A few moments later, Sōma is seen staring at a message board, searching for Research Societies. Sōma expresses interest in joining the Don RS, wanting to make a new Donburi dish for himself. He runs off to find the Don RS building, urging Megumi to come with him. When they arrive at the building, they meet the president of the Don RS, who introduces himself as Kanichi Konishi. He however asks for them to leave the building, as the Don RS will soon be shut down. Sōma is surprised to learn of this fact, thinking most of the Don RS recipes are really interesting. Sōma asks why the Don RS has to be shut down, which leaves Kanichi panicking, exclaiming he cannot die without mastering Donburi dishes. Sōma and Megumi do not seem to understand, but Kanichi tells them this is the work of Erina Nakiri. Kanichi asserts that Erina used her power to cut down the budget of the Don RS, which lead to the Don RS' situation to gradually become worse. Thus, he had no other choice than to agree on contesting a Shokugeki with Erina, with the fate of the Don RS on the line. The Don RS members, after finding out they would have to compete against one of Erina's subordinates, all ran away. Sōma then asks Kanichi who will be the opponent of the Don RS. At that moment, however, a team of construction workers enters the room. They are lead by a young girl, who is recognized as Ikumi by Kanichi. The construction team insists it is easier to rebuild the building from scratch rather than remodelling it. Ikumi explains that she wanted to have a preview at the building, being confident in winning the Shokugeki against the Don RS. She then insists it would be a different story if Kanichi managed to actually defeat her, though Kanichi himself thinks that is impossible. Ikumi calls Kanichi a gutless man, with the latter then accidentally insulting Ikumi by calling her Nikumi. Ikumi then proceeds to cut of a part of Kanichi's hair for calling her like that, telling him she will kill him if he calls her like that again. Sōma, wanting to know the opponent, asks Kanichi for information on who she is. He tells him Ikumi is called the Meat Master, with her having great knowledge on meat dishes. Ikumi then proceeds to ask Kanichi to leave the room, wanting to examine it on her own. Kanichi tells her the match is not settled yet, though Ikumi insists the outcome has already been decided, with her having Erina's full support. Ikumi explains it doesn't matter what kind of dish Kanichi will make, with her having superior quality meat. Sōma however bumps in, telling Ikumi it is a disgrace for a chef to think like that. He then asks for Kanichi to let him handle the Shokugeki, wanting to prove her wrong. Ikumi objects at first, before recognizing Sōma as the transfer student who made the ambitious opening speech. Ikumi insists she wanted to talk with Sōma, asking him if he is prepared to drop out of the academy if he loses the Shokugeki. To her surprise, Sōma actually agrees on this condition, telling Ikumi he wants her to join the Don RS if he was to win the match. Ikumi is surprised by this turn of events, before leaving the room, taking the construction workers with her. She tells Sōma the match will find place in three days time, whilst the assignment for the Shokugeki will be to make a Donburi dish with meat being the main ingredient. As Ikumi leaves the room, Kanichi asks Sōma for why he is helping him with the match. Sōma replies that he does not like the fact people think only expensive meat is worth much, coming from a Special of the day Shop himself. He also does not want for the Don RS to be abolished, even though he does not know if he has any chance at winning the Shokugeki. Sōma then insists he has got three days to prepare himself before the match, thus beginning the preparations. After several attempts to make a donburi dish capable of rivaling that of Ikumi Mito's, the Don RS begins to panic as the time for their Shokugeki draws nearer. In one of their discussions, Kanichi further reiterates Ikumi's strength in making meat dishes, thus advising Sōma to not overlap with Ikumi's selection of meat. Sōma then asks Megumi's donburi dish of choice in which she replies her liking for the ones with scallop with butter and soy sauce. Kanichi then continues to complain about how Sōma made his task more difficult by giving Ikumi the opportunity to pick the Shokugeki theme to be meat, which was, her specialty. Kanichi then explains the greatness of the A5 meat which Ikumi utilizes in cooking her dishes, claiming the meat to be "drinkable", frightening both Sōma and Megumi. He then tells the two about Ikumi's family background, stating its prestige in the meat industry and casting further doubt on Megumi on their chance of winning. However, Sōma, not wavered by any of the following, still suggests they stick to making beef donburi, much to their surprise. Sōma then states that it would prove meaningless had they triumph with another type of dish. Just then, Sōma asks the remaining budget of the Don RS, only to be surprised at how little there is left for buying experimental dishes. Sōma then rushes to the bank to withdraw some cash his father promised to give him, only to be left disappointed by the absence of money he needed. However, with their remaining resources, they continued to push forward. After making more dishes, time passed in vain as they could not find a proper dish that could rival Ikumi's A5 meat. Just then, Megumi approaches Sōma to tell him to take a rest. Sōma then notices the book she held, and came up with an idea, thanking Megumi all of the sudden and thus startling her. As Sōma begins his final push, he asks Kanichi for beef steak and proceeds to do various procedures in making a beef steak donburi. He then makes a ''Chaliapin Steak'' don which finally earns praise from Megumi and Kanichi. Just then, Ikumi discusses her ingredients to Erina which she will use for the Shokugeki against Sōma, citing that she completed all the possible preparations she could have done to make an A5 meat that surpasses a standard A5 meat, with Erina expecting her to emerge victorious with great results. Erina then ponders about Sōma's possible expulsion had he loss in this fight with Ikumi. Characters in Order of Appearance Featured Dishes * Megumi Tadokoro's Three Kinds of Onigiri * Sōma Yukihira's Beef Cutlet Don, Sukiyaki Don, Hamburger Steak Don, Gyūdon, Rare Beef Don & Chaliapin Steak Don (Prototype) Manga and Anime Differences *A scene where Ikumi prompts Kanichi to do a Shokugeki with her is added in the anime. *The scene where Sōma visits the Polar Star Garden for the first time occurs earlier in the anime. In the manga, Sōma visits this location after his Shokugeki with Ikumi. *Ikumi has her boot laces removed in the anime. In the manga, her boots are depicted to have laces that reaches her kneecaps. *In the manga, the Polar Star was never involved in the Shokugeki at all. However, in the anime, Yūki, Ryōko and Satoshi were present in the dorm worrying for Sōma. **Megumi, overhearing their conversation, was also reading the Tōtsuki Sports, a newspaper dedicated to Tōtsuki Culinary Academy. Its appearance gives this paper an early debut compared to the manga, where it appears during Sōma's encounter with Mitsuru Sōtsuda. *A metaphorical scene was added in the anime when Kanichi explains the ratings of beef to Sōma and Megumi. He is shown punching other wrestlers that represent the different elements of meat. This never occurred in the manga. *As Megumi eats Sōma's [[Chaliapin Steak Don (Prototype)|prototype dish for his Shokugeki]] in the anime, she is seen standing. In the manga, she is rooted to the chair. Navigation zh:動畫第6集：肉之侵略者 Category:Episode Category:Anime Category:Introduction Arc